Hello!
by blackcheery-hime
Summary: Seorang Neji, hanya mampu mengagumi selama 4 tahun. Namun, berkat malaikatnya, hari itu ia bisa menyapanya. Menyapa 'dia'...
Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : mainstream, typo, alur cepat

Don't like, don't read

 _blackcherry-hime proudly presents ..._

Hello!

 **Neji pov**

Aku, Hyuuga Nej. Seorang mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran semester 7. Saat ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyusun materi skripsi. Selama 22 tahun hidupku, aku belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran. Ya, SEKALIPUN. Menyedihkan memang, saat teman-teman sebayaku sudah sering gonta ganti pacar, aku sama sekali belum pernah. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki orang yang kusuka. Bukan juga karena aku seorang _homo_ atau tidak memiliki ketertarikan dalam sebuah hubungan. Tidak!

Namanya Tenten, mahasiswi olahraga. Perawakannya tidak terlalu tinggi, kulitnya putih dan bermata sipit. Aku dengar, ayahnya memiliki garis keturunan Cina. Dia sangat pandai dalam hal basket. Satu angkatan dengan adikku Hinata yang berada di fakultas hukum. Mereka itu sahabatan, umm kira-kira sudah hampir 7 tahun. Ya, kalau tidak salah semenjak SMP. Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai sahabatnya itu. Dia memang tak secantik Sakura, seseksi Ino ataupun semodis Shion. Tapi, bagiku ia manis, seperti adikku. Dia itu ... Spesial!

Menyukainya dari saat aku berumur 18 tahun. Artinya, sudah 4 tahun aku menyukai Tenten. Bukan fisik, melainkan dari kepribadiannya yang aku suka. Ceria, tapi tak sampai _hyperaktif_ seperti pacar Hinata, Naruto. Kadang ia terlihat kalem, tapi tak sampai seperti si ayam Sasuke. Dia itu pas. Ya, aku rasa dia yang paling pas. Dia itu seperti _mood booster_ untukku. Tapi, gara-gara skripsi ini, waktuku untuk memperhatikannya jadi berkurang drastis. Ups, ketahuan kan aku sering memperhatikannya. Jadi ingat Hinata dulu, seorang _stalker_ mungkin? Haha, kami sedikit unik kalau menyukai seseorang. Keturunan mungkin yah ? Mungkin dulu Tou-san juga begitu, makanya kami jadi begini. Payah!

 **Normal pov**

"Haahhh..." Neji lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Teman-temannya sampai bingung. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi Neji hanya duduk dan memandang kertas kosong beserta laptop dihadapannya. Pulpen yang ia pegang juga tak ia gunakan, jadi mana mungkin dia lelah kan ?

"Kenapa kau? Seperti punya beban berat saja!" keluh Kiba. Ia merasa sangat terganggu dengan helaan nafas Neji. Semua kata-kata yang ia hafal jadi hilang seketika. Maklum, mau presentasi. Kiba adalah mahasiswa akutansi, hari ini ia akan presentasi di hadapan Ibiki-sensei. Dosen killer di Konoha University. Salah sedikit saja, pasti akan mengulang lagi di minggu berikutnya.

"Kenapa, apa itu menggangumu?" Neji bertanya ketus.

"Tentu, gara-gara kau, semua kata-kata yang sudah aku hafal jadi hilang.." bentak kiba yang terlihat frustasi itu.

"Salahmu sendiri, kalau kau sudah hafal atau baru hafal sedikit, buatlah catatan kecil. Setidaknya jika suatu waktu kau lupa, kau bisa melihat catatan itu tanpa harus menghafal kembali dari awal..." bagus! Sekarang Neji tampak bodoh, ia melongo. Neji memberikan Kiba saran, yang ia sendiri juga lakoni akhir-akhir ini. Padahal, ia sangat jago dalam menghafal, mungkin karena kurang kosentrasi saja ia jadi begitu. Aatau gara-gara tidak bertemu Tenten? Hmm... mungkin Neji kurang piknik!

 _'Aku harus melihatnya, setidaknya sekali saja'_ batin Neji mulai berucap.

Setidaknya, melihat Tenten barang sekali saja ia mungkin bisa sedikit tenang. Apalagi ia sempat mendengar kabar bahwa Tenten sempat cidera saat latihan. Hal itu hanya memperburuk keadaan, sampai-sampai Neji tak bisa mengerjakan skripsinya dengan baik. Neji lantas bangkit, mulai berbenah dan memasukkan semua barang yang ia bawa. Ia meminum jus yang tadi ditelantarkan dan melangkah pergi tanpa berpamitan. Yang lain sih cuek saja, cuma kiba yang merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Neji belakangan ini. Kadang ia memergoki Neji yang melamun sambil memandang lapangan basket sendirian. Entah apa sebabnya ia juga kurang tahu. Ia berniat mengikuti, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang memandangnya serius.

"Biarkan saja!" ucap Naruto sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kiba. Sontak saja, Kiba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan memukulnya dengan sebuah buku yang ia pegang. Pukulan itu tepat di kepala jabrik Naruto.

"Aduh, ittai! Sakit, Kiba- _kun_..." Naruto sedikit menekankan ucapannya saat menyebut nama Kiba. Sedikit tersinggung, ia merasa dipermainkan di sini. Ia memandang Naruto, lantas berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Lee yang bingung melihat wajah merah Kiba lantas mengikutinya.

"Wajahmu merah Kiba, apa kau sakit ?"Lee bertanya dengan polos sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Kiba.

Mendengar ucapan Lee, Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya saling memandang, kemudian mereka semua tertawa bersama.

"Bwahahahaha... Lihat wajahmu, Kiba. Haha...sini, sini aku foto sebentar ya ? Biar pacarmu yang cerewet itu tahu bahwa kau merona gara-gara seorang laki-laki, hahaha ..." Ia merasa puas bisa mengerjai Kiba. Hitung-hitung balas dendam, gara-gara ulah Kiba ia sempat ditampar oleh Hinata dan bertengkar selama sebulan. Haahh ... bahagianya ia.

 _'Aku harus melihatnya. Ya, walau sebentar saja. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin bisa gagal dalam skripsi dan membuat ayah marah. Ya, aku akan mencarinya.'_ Neji berlari, tujuannya kali ini adalah lapangan basket. Sepanjang koridor yang ia pikirkan adalah Tenten dan segera bisa melihatnya. Dekat, lapangan mulai terlihat. Ia memacu langkahnya lebih cepat, dan akhirnya ia sampai di tujuannya. Lapangan terlihat ramai kali ini, ohh yaa ia lupa. Hari ini ada seleksi masuk tim inti basket putri untuk kejuaraan bulan depan. Pasti tenten ikut kan? Memikirkan hal itu lantas membuat Neji tersenyum sumringah. Ia berjalan perlahan sembari mencari tempat teduh dan strategis untuk memandangi Tentennya.

* * *

Di pojok, di bawah pohon yang cukup besar ia duduk. Sedikit tersembunyi memang, tapi cukup untuk bisa melihat para pemain dengan jelas. Tempatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari lapangan, jadi ... yaa, begitulah. Ia segera duduk dan menyamankan dirinya. Hinata yang juga sedang mencari tempat duduk dengan beberapa temannya tak sengaja melintasi tempat Neji duduk. Ia tersentak, menyipitkan mata dan memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat itu memanglah Neji.

 _'Neji-nii? Sedang apa ia di sini? Tumben, samperin ahh...'_ batin Hinata. Ia berniat menjahili Neji sedikit, mengendap-endap ia mulai mendekati Neji.

"Mau kemana, _hime?_ Tempatnya bukan di situ lho.." _Shit!_ Ia lupa kalau Naruto ada di dekatnya. Ia lantas kembali berbalik dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia sedikit berjinjit, kemudian berbisik d itelinga Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Baiklah. tunggu aku, _nii-san..._ " Hinata lantas tersenyum. Ia memandang Naruto yang tersenyum aneh. Mengabaikan itu, ia berjalan lagi menuju tempat Neji. Sedangkan Naruto, ia merasa sedikit lucu. Ternyata ia bisa juga ya setia, padahal dulu sebelum dengan Hinata ia playboy kelas berat lho!

Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah cukup jauh, ia duduk di sebelah Neji. Sedikit pikiran jahil melintas di kepala mungilnya.

"Ano, _senpai_ sedang apa?" tanya Hinata perlahan.

Neji tak menoleh, tapi ia segera menjawab pertanyaan adik kelasnya itu.

"Memperhatikan itu.." tunjuknya pada gadis bercepol dua yang sedang men _-shoot_ bola di tengah lapangan. Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Neji. Ternyata itu, Tenten. Ya, Tenten sahabatnya.

 _'Jangan-jangan nii-san ...'_ pikirnya mulai mengerti apa yang Neji lakukan di sini.

Neji heran karena tak ada tanggapan setelah ia menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Jangan-jangan hantu? Bulu kuduknya berdiri, guna memastikan yang ia ajak bicara bukan hantu, ia menoleh. Matanya membola, melihat Hinata yang kini memandangnya dengan tersenyum aneh.

 _'Sial, dia pasti tahu. Arrghh...'_ jerit Neji frustasi dalam hati.

"Nii-san menyukai 'itu' ya?" tanya Hinata saat mengucapkan kata 'itu' dan menunjuknya lagi. Neji salah tingkah, bisa-bisanya ia tertangkap basah oleh adiknya sendiri saat tengah mengamati seorang gadis. Memikirkan bahwa ia saat ini menjadi seorang stalker membuat wajah Neji memerah. Hinata yang paham dengan gelagat Neji akhirnya tersenyum sumringah.

"Astaga, nii-san kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Tahu begini aku kan bisa bantu.." tanya Hinata. Ia jadi ingin mengerjai Neji kali ini.

"Ehh, itu.. astaga pelankan suaramu, _baka-onna_!" gelagapan, ia lantas membekap mulut Hinata.

"Ugh, aku kan punya niat baik, jangan ditolak dong " kata Hinata pelan sambil cemberut.

"Nee, gomen... Kalau aku katakan memang kau bisa bantu apa hm?" tanya Neji.

"Banyak. Nii-san tinggal bilang kan, aku bisa mengenalkanmu padanya.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudh tahu dia dan dia juga sudah tahu aku kan.." kata Neji tak mau kalah dengan Hinata

"Astaga, bukan kenal yang seperti itu nii-san " ucapnya sambil menepuk jidatnya. Kadangkala ia merasa kakaknya ini amat bodoh dalam hal sebuah hubungan. Ia merasa jauh lebih berpengalaman kali ini.

"Tidak!" gengsinya mengalahkan niatnya. Satu jawaban itu membuat hinata cemberut lagi dan kesal pada kakaknya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak memukul Neji. Tapi bunyi peluit di lapangan menghentikan niatnya. Itu tandanya istirahat kan ? Astaga, dewi fortuna sedang memberkati Hinata hari ini. Kesempatan bagus.

Hinata bangkit dan menarik tangan Neji, memaksanya berdiri dan menyeretnya ke tengah lapangan. Neji berontak, tapi saat Hinata menoleh, ia bisa melihat aura iblis di sekeliling Hinata, daripada ia kena marah, lebih baik nurut saja deh. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Hinata membawanya.

Terlihat, tujuan Hinata sudah terlihat. Di sana terlihat Tenten yang sedang meminum airnya sendirian. Lihat? Benar-benar keberuntungan. Ia tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya dan tarikan pada Neji semakin kencang. Baik bagi Hinata namun malang bagi Neji. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 _' Kami-sama, ampunilah segala dosa-dosaku'_ doa Neji dalam hati.

"Asal nii-san tahu, Tenten juga mengagumi sosokmu. Hampir setiap saat saat ia bersamaku yang ia bicarakan cuma nii-san. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi? Jalanmu sudah sangat mudah, kau tahu?" kata-kata Hinata berakhir. Ia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Neji.

Neji yang tengah fokus pada ucapan Hinata tak sadar, bahwa kini ia telah berdiri di depan Tenten. Tersenyum! Kau lihat? Tenten tersenyum. Ehh ... Tunggu dulu, Neji tak salah lihat kan? Ia tersentak, jadi sudah sejak kapan ia di sini? Dan kemana perginya Hinata? Ia menoleh, ke kanan, kiri, kanan lagi, dan nihil. Astaga, bocah itu sudah menghilang. Ia lantas kembali memandang Tenten dan tersenyum kikuk. Sekarang apa? Ia bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menyapa, setidaknya suasana akan sedikit lebih baik.

"Hai . . . ." sapa Neji. Astaga, kata-kata bodoh apa yang ia ucapkan?

Tenten tertegun, Neji . . . menyapanya? Wajahnya merona dan Neji melihat itu. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangan dan menyapa ulang Tenten yang diam terpaku.

"Hai ... Tenten . ." Neji mencoba ramah. Ia tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan berharap Tenten akan menyapanya balik.

"Halo, senpai ..."

Mendengar itu, membuat Neji dan Hinata tersenyum bersama. Ya, Hinata masih di sana, bersembunyi di balik punggung kokoh kekasihnya. Entah kapan Naruto ada di sana, tapi yang pasti, ia jadi punya teman untuk mengerjai Neji lagi nanti. Yaa ...

OWARI.


End file.
